grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode Shorts
Grojband Shorts are found on Grojband - The Show Must Go On! and are short clips about different things involving the main characters of the show. There are 49 in total, five of which are about how to get picks, play games, and being at the music store. You get access to these shorts by making Wicked Cool Transitions. Shorts Website * Laney reminds you to submit your Wicked Cool Transition * Corey reminds you to submit your Wicked Cool Transition * Kin tells you to make Wicked Cool Transitions * Kon reminds you to play games to collect picks * Corey is excited that Grojband reached the music store Grojfans * Corey is being chased by Kate and Allie, so he hides behind a door, but when he comes out, they're following Nick Mallory instead * Corey opens his school locker, but Kate and Allie are inside and give him his stuff. Corey walks away and then realises that they were there Magic * Kin and Kon have a lion in a cage and they put a sheet over it, but when they take it off, the cage is gone and they run from the lion and say "ta-da!" * Kin puts his hand inside a hat and pulls Kon's clothes off * Kon pulls a red cloth off his hand, sticks his index finger in his nose and it comes out of Kin's. Pets * Kon brings a zombie to Corey's garage and asks if he can keep it * Kon brings a dinosaur to Corey's garage and asks if he can keep it * Kon brings El Chewpoocaca to Corey's garage and asks if he can keep it Zombie * Someone runs past Kon because there's a zombie, so Kon drinks lots of soft drink and burps the zombie away * Grojband plays a song that makes the zombies dance Pick Flicks * Corey flicks his pick, which ricochets off everything before slicing some flowers that Mayor Mellow was giving most likely Chloe's mom * Corey flicks his pick, which ricochets off everything before slicing the hair off of Mayor Mellow's poodle that was about to get first prize at the Dog Show * Corey flicks his pick, which ricochets off everything before slicing open a bottle that Mayor Mellow was struggling to open, before coming back and slicing the bottom of the bottle, making all of the water fall out Instruments * Corey tries to play guitar with his tongue, but it gets stuck in the strings * Laney plucks her bass' string, then the screen shatters Nick Mallory * Trina puts up a picture of Nick Mallory. Then the camera zooms out, revealing that her room is covered with them * Nick Mallory is showing off his muscles, hair, and jacket * A medieval Nick Mallory stands atop a mountain, with his hair blowing in the wind * Nick Mallory's pencil breaks and then there are lots of girls around him offering their pens for him Balloons * Kon creates a piece of broccoli from green balloons and everybody boos him * Kon creates a 'devil horns' hand sign from blue balloons and everyone cheers Other * Mina is watering a plant, but it turns out to be Planty and eats her *Kon asks Kin whether he picked up some drumsticks, Kin gives him a bag with chicken drumsticks instead *The band are marching around in their food costumes with a Grojband sign and Laney calls it the worst publicity stunt ever *Kon is farting through space in his spacesuit Videos Category:Grojband Website Category:Episodes